Strawberry Frappé
by AkiraD.WaterTrafalgar
Summary: One-Shot - KuroTsuki Day —Kuroo Tetsurō es un mesero en la cafetería "Vennela", en la cual todos los Miércoles y Viernes entra un hermoso rubio y se sienta en la misma mesa junto a la ventana, mientras lee un libro y ordena un frappé de fresas.


**One-Shot.**

 **Pareja:** **K** uro **T** suki

Los personajes de **Haikyuu!** , no me pertenecen, son de **Haruichi Furudate**.

– Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos»_

 _Recuerdos_

 _"Narración de parte de un personaje"_

(…) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo Único: S** trawberry **F** rappé

.

.

Todos los miércoles y viernes, en la cafetería " _Vennela_ " ingresa un hermoso rubio de ojos marrones, que cuando se sienta en la misma mesa de siempre junto a la ventana, sus ojos adquieren un exótico y atrayentes color oro.

Los días miércoles siempre entra acompañado de un chico de menor estatura con pecas. A veces entra con aquel chico y una adorable y pequeña rubia. Y en muy pocas ocasiones entra con pelirrojo de baja estatura y un azabache.

Sin embargo, los días viernes siempre entra sólo. Se sienta en una mesa junto a la ventana mientras toma los rayos del sol y los aprovecha para leer un libro mientras ordena y disfruta de un frappé de fresas.

— Kuroo. Tú cliente favorito acaba de llegar.

Inmediatamente un alto y fornido azabache salió corriendo desde ka cocina hasta la barra del bar.

— ¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser! — con su mirada trato de encontrar aquella rubia melena y la encontró. — ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Me veo guapo?

— Si, Si. Te vez muy guapo — respondió el bartender sin siquiera darle una mirada. Era lo mismo todos los viernes. — ¿Hoy vas a preguntar su nombre?

El azabache se tensó en su lugar ante la pregunta de su superior. De alguna manera sonaría extraño, pero Kuroo tuvo un amor rápido e instantáneo en cuanto vio a ese chico entrar a la cafetería.

Le tomó cercas de un mes el atreverse a tomar su orden y otro mes para llevar aquel frappé de fresas a su mesa.

— Si, siento que hoy es mi día de buena suerte.

Antes de irse, se encargo de revisar que su uniforme de que no tuviese alguna mancha, estar bien acomodado, no apestar a sudor o grasa, y por último llevar su libreta y pluma para tomar la orden de su ninfa.

« _¡Vamos Tetsurō! ¡Puedes Hacerlo!»_ se ánimo a sí mismo antes de encaminarse junto a aquel brillante y atractivo rubio.

— Bienvenido a Vennela, ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

— Un...

— ¿Frappé de fresas? — el rostro del contrario mostró una pequeña pizca de sorpresa. Y Kuroo al reconocer su error, entró un poco en pánico. — ¡Lo siento mucho! No es... ¡No es que yo este enamorado de usted o que sea un acosador! ¡No es nada de eso!

—Creo que mejor... — el rubio metió un separador en medio del libro que estaba leyendo y lo cerró, decidido a retirarse.

— No, no, no. Por favor no se vaya. — pidió el azabache mientras lo sostenía de los hombros.

La respiración de Kuroo estaba acelerada, tenia un poco de sudor en su frente y su rostro daba mucho miedo. No era para nada a la imagen que Kuroo tenía de si mismo en ese momento, o la que otros tienden a malinterpretar.

¿Dónde quedo aquel azabache serio, atractivo y de apariencia de playboy?

El rubio lo meditó un poco, y decidió no irse. Le gustaba ese lugar, su asiento y por supuesto que sus postres. No por nada se había convertido en un cliente regular.

Tetsurō al ver que este desistía de retirarse, su rostro se iluminó y por dentro festejo, aunque no duro mucho.

— Entonces... ¿Eso debo tomarlo como una confección? — preguntó el blondo, después de pensarlo un momento.

Tetsurō se sorprendió ante aquella interrogante. ¿Debería de decir que no lo era y volver a sus dos años de amor no correspondido?

No.

Le tomó cercas de un mes acercarse a el, dos semanas en tomar su pedido sin que sus manos temblaran como gelatina. Otros dos meses en hacer contacto visual y un mes más para atenderlo especialmente él.

— Si.

— ... Ya veo.

Entonces Kuroo cayó en cuenta de que no se había presentado. Se "confesó", tocó y mantenía una platica con su bella ninfa, sin embargo, nunca le dijo su nombre.

Aunque él tampoco sabía el nombre del blondo. Esta podría ser una magnífica buena oportunidad para saber el nombre de el.

— Mi nombre es Kuroo Tetsurō.

— Lo sé. — respondió inmediatamente el rubio, dejándolo sorprendido.

Por un corto y tonto momento, el mesero creyó que tal vez su ninfa fuera capas de leer la mente, pero estaba equivocado.

El de ojos dorados levanto su dedo índice y señalo al pecho del morocho, donde estaba un pequeño cuadrito con su nombre en grandes y gruesas letras.

« _¡Pero que tonto! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?_ » Por dos años creyó que aquel chico no conocía su nombre, al igual que él desconocía el suyo.

— ¿Puedo saber su nombre? — sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su corazón latía con fuerza.

Kuroo le había dicho al barman de la cafetería, que ese día iba a preguntar su nombre. Porque era su día de la suerte.

— Claro. — respondió sonriente. — Después de que me traiga Mi frappé de fresas.

Con tan solo unas palabras, el rubio podía hacer que Kuroo tocara tanto el cielo como el infierno en un solo segundo.

Tal vez cuando el azabache regresara con su postre, iba a decirle que su nombre era; _Tsukishima Kei_.

...

...

 **Fin**.

...

...

One-Shot por el **KuroTsuki Day** 11/01 y por el cumpleaños de mi hija Yachi Andralee99 en el grupo de rol de Haikyuu!

✨Foreveralone- Spam HQ!✨

...

El nombre de la cafetería: Vennela

Significa: Luz de luna en Telugu.

...

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster


End file.
